Cutie Pie
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Eugene is SPECIAL right? So if he were to have a crush on a diva, there would have to be something SPECIAL about her right? right................


Title: Cutie Pie  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (a little language)  
  
Characters: Eugene Dinsmore, Dawn Marie, Molly Holly  
  
Summary: Eugene Dinsmore catches the heart of a certain diva  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Pizza.....I want pizza," Eugene mumbled, walking down the corridor. He fumbled with the hem of his puffy jacket, looking to the floor. He was pouting, and by all means he had the right to. He had asked William to get him some pizza over an hour ago, and yet the snobby Englishman paid him no attention. "Bloody retard," Eugene mumbled, knowing that William had called him that, not that he knew what a bloody retard was.  
  
Holding the decimated stuffed animal in one hand, Eugene looked around nervously. He was rather sad. It had been 2 weeks and his rabbit was still....well....headless. He tried to glue the head back together, but it kept falling off. "It's ok bun bun, we get pizza," he told the bunny rabbit, holding it tightly to his chest.  
  
"Bun bun bestest buddy!" he squealed, rocking the bunny from side to side.  
  
"Soda.......soda," he chanted with a smile on his face. He was thirsty, and he wanted something to drink. "Here ya go you retard! A soda!" John Bradshaw Layfield yelled and threw a soda right at Eugene's head. Eugene shrieked, falling back and landing on his butt. He whimpered, holding the bunny right to him.  
  
Bradshaw came up to him and smirked at the SPECIAL wrestler. "Come on you idiot, get up," Bradshaw ordered, kicking Eugene in his knees. Eugene whimpered again, holding his knee. Bradshaw snickered and pulled his foot back, ready to give him a hard kick.  
  
"Kick him and you will die," a voice suddenly spoke up. Bradshaw turned around to meet the angry eyes of Eddie Guerrero and John Cena. Bradshaw chuckled and looked back to Eugene. "He's not worth my foot," Bradshaw hissed. He turned around and stomped away, making sure to kick the can so that it would hit Eugene again. Eugene whimpered again, a sad look on his face.  
  
Dawn Marie and Molly then walked up to him, a frown on both their faces. "Asshole," Molly mumbled, flipping her brown hair to the side to watch the jackass walk away. John chuckled at his girlfriend's response. "Anybody that can get my little Molly to curse must be a real ass," John said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Molly gave him stern look. "Hey, watch your mouth mister," she warned him.  
  
Dawn on the other hand kept her eyes locked on Eugene. He was holding his knee, rocking to and fro, mumbling something inaudible. She squatted down in front of him, cocking her head to the side to look at his eyes. "Retard.....retard," Eugene mumbled on. Molly frowned, hearing what the curly haired wrestler was saying.  
  
Dawn carefully hooked her finger under Eugene's chin and turned his head to look at her. "Hey there cutie pie," she softly said. Eugene softly smiled, biting his lower lip at the sight of the pretty brunette. Dawn smiled, but then frowned when she noticed the bruise that was forming where the soda can had hit him.  
  
"Baby, he needs some ice," Dawn said, turning back to look at her husband Eddie Guerrero. Eddie nodded and looked at John. "Get him to the dressing room and we will get the ice," he said. John nodded and he and Eddie made there way to the cafeteria. Dawn turned back to look at Molly and the other brunette squatted down as well.  
  
"Come on babydoll, time to get up," Molly whispered and he and Dawn lifted Eugene up. They started to walk when Eugene suddenly gasped. "Bun bun!" he yelled and pulled away from them, picked up the rabbit and hugged it tightly. Molly shook her head and giggled at the sight. "Too adorable," she said to Dawn.  
  
Reaching the dressing room, Dawn was about to open the door, when Eugene stopped her. "Wait, knock first!" he instructed. He proceeded by knocking on the door and listening intently, sticking his tongue to the side. "Nobody home," he said. Molly laughed and opened the door. "This is our room," she said. Eugene nodded and walked in, dropping himself on the big leather sofa.  
  
"Why were you outside my yourself?" Molly asked. Eugene nervously bit his thumb, looking around the room. "Regal play hide and seek. Eugene have to find Regal," he mumbled. Dawn and Molly frowned, knowing that Regal used the game as an excuse to get him off his back. "We will find him later," Dawn said. Eugene smiled and nodded, but still bit his thumb.  
  
"I want my mommy," he suddenly said. "Mommy fix bun bun," he mumbled, looking and his decapitated toy. Molly quickly went to her bag and picked out her little make up case. "I can fix bun bun for you," she said. Eugene's eyes immediately lit up and he started jumping up and down for joy. "Bun bun!" he screamed. Molly smiled and took the rabbit and made her way outside. "I'll be right back," she said. Eugene nodded and sat back on the couch.  
  
"Bun bun," he giggled, walking to and fro. Dawn smiled and looked at him. "You like bun bun hey?" she smiled. Eugene nodded, playing with his jacket. "Daddy gave me bun bun. Stupid frenchie broke bun bun," he said. Dawn nodded, knowing that the assholes from La resistance broke his beloved bunny. Dawn then stroked his head softly, examining his bruise.  
  
There was a moment of silence when Eugene suddenly started to sing a rather odd song. "Harley Race is greater than great. A-Train is a big fat ape. Chyna is a really big girl and Mark Henry makes me hurl," he sang with a smile. Dawn giggled, the smile on Eugene's face just brightening her day.  
  
"Pretty lady," he said, playing with a strand of her hair. Feeling flattered, Dawn bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say. Turning around Dawn saw her husband Eddie, John and Molly walk back inside, Molly with a needle and thread in her hand. Eddie held a bag of ice and John a pizza box. Handing the ice to Dawn, Eddie sat on the couch next to John. Molly sat in the corner, sewing the bunny back to health.  
  
Taking the ice in one hand, Dawn pressed the cold substance to Eugene's head, causing the boy to shiver. "Ivory talks too much, Steven Richards is a klutz, Triple H has a big big nose and Mick Foley says what goes," Eugene continued to sing. Eddie snickered and John tried not to laugh. "Hs raps are better than mine," John said. "WORD," Eugene replied, causing everybody to laugh.  
  
Eugene when pointed to John. "John," he said, and John nodded. He then pointed to Eddie. "Eddie, Latino Hot," he said. Eddie chuckled and nodded his head. Eugene then looked in his pocket and took out a piece of paper. He then pointed to Molly. "Slut," he said, and then turned to Dawn and called her a bitch. Molly's ears perked up at that statement.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," she said. Eugene then pointed to Molly again. "Slut. S for sweet. L for lovely, U for you and t for terrific," Eugene said. Molly blushed, turning bright red. "Aww, that is the best compliment I have ever gotten in my life," Molly said, single tear falling out of her eye. Eugene then turned to Dawn and smiled.  
  
"Bitch, Beauty, Is not fat, Terrific, Cool and Has nice legs," he said. Dawn giggled, feeling utterly flattered. "Well if that is the definition for a bitch, I would love to be one," she said. Eugene then looked at the door, a nervous look on his face. "Uncle Eric take me home," he said. Dawn nodded and took the ice away. "Yeah, it's better if we let him get back to Bischoff," she said. Molly then came to Eugene and gave him the fixed Bunny Rabbit.  
  
"There you go honey," she said. Eugene jumped up and down, a smile on his face. He then turned to Dawn and smiled. "Eugene like you. Eugene girlfriend," he said, hugging her tightly. Dawn gasped, a nervous laugh escaping her. Eugene then pulled away and kissed her cheek. "Eugene girlfriend, just like Lillian," he said. Dawn smiled, and looked at Eddie.  
  
"I'm Eddie's girlfriend," she said, pointing at her husband. Eugene nodded, but looked back to her. "Eugene is PIMP, like Godfather, Lillian, slut and bitch are his girlfriends," he said. Dawn chuckled and stroked his hair softly.  
  
"Aw, he's stealing my girl," John pouted, looking at Molly. Molly smiled, and suddenly Eugene came to her and kissed her cheek. "My girl," he said hugged her tightly.  
  
"Eugene, where are you?" Eric Bisschof yelled from the hallway. Eugene heard this ad quickly took his bub bun. "Be nice to my girl," he said and kissed Eddie on his forehead as well as John. He then opened the door and saw both Regal and Eric. "Uncle Eric! She fixed bun bun!" he screamed, running to his uncle.  
  
Dawn chuckled as she watched Eugene embrace her uncle. Eddie came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "So have I lost my wife to the cuter guy?" he asked. Dawn smiled and bit her lower lip.  
  
"I think so," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* 


End file.
